This invention relates to a container for liquid oil of energy, particularly to one easy in manufacturing, convenient in using, elegant in appearance, possible to lower cost of manufacturing and render the oil and air inside mixed together completely to elevate degree of gasification and density of the oil gas.
Conventionally, such liquid oil of energy as petrochemical fuel oil, liquid gas and the like are generally filled in a steel container (so-called a steel gas container). The steel container 30, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a control valve 301 on top, and the control valve 301 includes a gas exhausting valve 302 for sending out oil gas, an air intake valve 303 for injecting air into the steel container 30 to be mixed with the oil inside and an air intake pipe 304 (if necessary).
In addition, as the oil injected into the steel container is highly compressed and easy to burn to give rise to an accident, the steel container must be resistant against high pressure and capable to prevent erosion so as to avoid any accident possibly caused by overflowing of the oil gas. So the conventional steel container for liquid oil of energy is generally made of a thick steel board which is repeatedly crushed into a cylinder shape by rollers and then welded into a tubular body, and, after the tubular body is cut into a proper height, it is welded together with a top and a bottom members, thus forming a steel gas container of great strength, resisting high pressure and preventing erosion.
However, such known conventional steel gas container has some defects described below.
1. Such a conventional steel gas container is made of a thick steel board, resulting in increasing cost of material and the aforesaid thick steel board must be repeatedly pressed and welded to be formed into shape, complicating procedure and enhancing cost of processes.
2. The whole body of the steel gas container is made of a thick steel board of heavy weight, uneasy to be carried around and impossible to be hung on a wall.
3. The appearance of the steel gas container has no esthetic impression at all due to the welding marks left on the container and its monotonous, upright tubular shape.
The objective of the in vent ion is to offer a container for liquid oil of energy, easy in manufacturing, convenient in using, elegant in appearance, possible to lower cost of manufacturing, and capable to allow the oil and gas inside mixed together completely so as to elevate degree of gasification and density of oil gas.
In order to reach such goal, the container for liquid oil of energy in this invention is designed in particular. The oil container in this invention is composed of a container body, a top cover and a bottom cover combined together.
The container body is made of aluminum squeezed into a tubular shape having a hollow interior with its topside communicating with its bottom side. Plural support posts and a vertical dovetail-shaped projection are disposed on the inner walls of the container body for the top cover and the bottom cover to be fixed stably thereon, and then a gasification box is fitted on the outward side of the dovetail-shaped projection in the container body.
The top cover matching with the hollow interior of the container body has a stepped surface and is fitted stably on the support posts and the dovetail-shaped projection. Then, the top cover is provided with an air exhausting nozzle and an oil-injecting pipe on top, the air exhausting mouth connected with a ramifying controlling box with plural ramifying passage ways. Besides, a stop valve conforming to the gasification box is provided on the top cover, and an air pump is positioned at a lower stepped surface of the top cover, the air exhausting pipe of the air filling pump connected to the stop valve having its bottom extending in the interior of the container body to connect with a second stop valve, and then an air intake pipe is connected to the bottom side of the second stop valve and has its other end extending to the bottom of the gasification box and fitted with an air exhausting sleeve capable to form extremely minute and dense bubbles.
The bottom cover matching with the hollow interior of the container body is formed slanting to one side facing the air intake pipe, secured on the bottom edges of the support posts, and provided with a groove aligned with the air intake pipe and the air-exhausting sleeve.
Assembled in such way as described above, the container for liquid oil of energy in this invention is completely finished.